Blademaster
The Blademasters are an orc gladiator glass , who have exchanged the traditional orcish weapon, the axe, for the sword, which they masterfully wield on the field of battle. They were created when the orcs were first corrupted, to serve the legion's purposes, but, since many orcs have freed themselves, there are now two types of Blademasters. Horde Blademasters Though their numbers are few, the seasoned Blademasters represent an elite fighting force within the Horde. These skilled swordsmen were once part of the ill-fated Burning Blade Clan which consumed itself in the throes of Demonic corruption. With their Clan scattered and broken, the proud Blademasters swore a grim oath to free themselves and their brethren from Demonic control once and for all. Under Thrall's command, the Blademasters have once again joined the Horde and serve as the young Warchief's personal honor guard. The new blademasters gain their speed and agility as blessing from the spirits, marking them as ones familiar with the arts of shamanism. Yet even on their own, a blademaster's skill equals that of batallions of their foes making them a most formidable opponent. They fight with honor, making battle with swords an artform, using their combat prowess only to protect the new Horde, and forever loyal to Thrall. Famous/Named Horde Blademasters Grom Hellscream, Galvangar, Tojara, Nikoro, Kajind, Mikasa, Samuro, Akinos, Mazuru, Yozshura, Daisho, Kigami, Arashicage, Moogul the Sly, and Jubei. *It is very likely that many of these were temporarily chaos orcs, when Mannoroth for a brief time succeeded in reclaiming control over the orcs, before Grom Hellscream slew him. Fel Orc Blademasters The Fel orc Blademasters are much more numerous than their noble offshots. They have fully embraced the purpose of the legion, and have gladly become what they were meant to be. They are blood-crazed killing machines, who cut down anything in their path. Their battle-fury is both terrible and breathtaking to behold at the same time. They are as agile and unpredictable as the noble Blademasters, if not more so, fueled by demonic powers. In battle, they constantly leap around, cleaving the bodies of their victims with swift, sweeping strikes from their brutal, jagged battle-swords. They literally bathe in blood during battle, roaring with fury and amusement at the slaughter, green fire burning in their eyes. The Fel Orc blademasters were numerous in the forces of Magtheridon, and the chieftains of each of his bloodthirsty sub-legions. Each of the four great Fel Orc fortifications on the Hellfire Peninsula, guarding the dark portals, was led by a Blademaster. And in the Hellfire citadel of Magtheridon himself, several Blademasters led legions of Fel orcs in defense. The grestest of them, the bodyguard of Magtheridon, having forsaken his true name and taken on a more visual title, was Bonethirst. Illidan, Kael'thas, Lady Vashj and Akama had great battles against the Fel orc Blademasters both in and outside of the citadel. Illidan took up battle with several of them himself, and the mighty killing machines fell before the wrath of the Betrayer, for not even their demonic swiftness and skill could stand against Illidan's ten-thousand years of immesurable mastery with his twin Blades of Azzinoth. From their positions in Magtheridons army, it seems that Fel Orcs are led by Blademasters. As the Fel Orcs live only for carnage and slaughter, it is plausible that they would follow those who are most capable of carrying it out. The Fel Orc Blademasters are numerous in the Hellfire Citadel, and are of several ranks. One of them is Vazruden the Herald, who rides on his nether drake, Nazan. It is possible that Warbringer O'mrogg is a Blademaster as well. Famous/Named Fel Orc Blademasters Grom Hellscream*, Bonethirst, Bloodgrin, Gorgosh, Mizgill, Nera'thor, Sagra'nel, Jubei'Thos, Kargath Bladefist** (Perhaps Chaos Orc is a more suitable name for Grom, since Fel Orcs are more mutated than Chaos Orcs) (Kargath might have taken the title of Blademaster) Rumored hero class It is rumored that blademaster will be an availble hero class to orc warriors or rogues in future expansions, for the Blademasters have important traits represented by both warriors and rogues. But since Blizzard has debunked hero classes almost entirely, this is probably nothing to hope for. Category:Classes Category:Lore Category:Orcs